Kiel Hyre Quest Fanfiction
by Zero Infection
Summary: My Fanfic on the Quest required to gain entrance to the Robot Factory.
1. To Help a Young Girl

Discaimer:

I do NOT own Ragnarok, so get over it!

Author's Note: This story is accurate enough to be a walkthrough to the Kiel Quest. Also, in this story, I wrote the order of the swords as 3142. In the game it's 4231. I think Gravity had is ass backwards. The way I wrote it in the story makes COMPLETE sense. Dun think so? You try to figure it out. XD

Also, Delta is my character from Essence RO. I did the quest on that server and wrote this.

It was sunrise, and Delta had finally made it to Juno, the city of Sages that floats in the sky by the powers of Ymir. There were Sages everywhere. Wizards, Mages, Professors, all those types walked the streets babbling on about their newest findings, all things Delta could only dream of comprehending.

After the long trip from Alde Barren, Delta decided to chill out at the bar. After asking directions, he found it to be in the Treasure Hunter's Guild. It took a while to navigate his way through the huge city crowded with people, but he finally got to the Treasure Hunter's Guild. Upon entering, he noticed the bar keeper was in a frenzy. He walked up to the counter, curiousity getting the better of him, and asked for a drink. "A drink please? Make it hard."

The bar keeper immediately stared the younger man down. "Everything's going to hell! I'll be in trouble if I don't get this delivered, and the delivery boy hasn't showed...Hey, you wanted a drink, right?" Delta nodded slowly. The bar keeper smiled. "I'll cut you a deal, you deliver some of this wine to Ms. Lecollane at Kiel Hyre Academy, and I'll give you whatever drink you want, for free."

Delta was taken aback by the mans desperate eyes. "O-okay, I can do that. Where is Kiel Hyre Academy?"

A smug look on his face, the bar keeper explained. "South east of here. It's a huge building. It looks out of place with its surroundings, so you can't miss it. Take the wine to the culinary arts teacher on the basement floor." He gingerly handed a bottle of fine wine to Delta. "And no drinking it!"

He took the wine and nodded. "Yeah, no problem..."

As he left the guild, he decided he'd better stock up on supplies before he left. Juno Field was a dangerous place, especially with Arch Angeling running around.

He made it to a strange building. That obviously WASN'T the Academy. It was nowhere near big enough. Just as he turned around, he was jumped by Arch Angeling. Bolt after bolt, the thing wouldn't go down. It kept creating a Sanctuary to heal itself. Unable to run, Delta stumbled over his feet in panic. "Shit!" The Arch Angeling had him pinned. He reached in his bag and felt something. Of course! A fly wing! Delta hastily rubbed the dust off of the wing, and he found himself near a fairly large building. "This must be the place..."

He was glad he no longer had to see that menacing Arch Angeling. The building was fairly big, and looked fairly old. Delta approached what he assumed to be the main entrance.

"Excuse me, but you're not allowed here!" Delta jumped at the sudden voice of the watchman at the entrance.

He cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, I presume this is Kiel Hyre Academy...I...Need to deliver this bottle of wine to Ms. Lecollane, if that's possible?"

The look in the watchman's eyes wasn't friendly. "Fine. But be quick about it! No wandering around!"

Delta quickly ran inside and leaned against the door in relief. Upon walking to the nearest stairs, he could overhear the voices of a couple of gossiping teens. "Yeah, but they say there's a black monster out there..."

"Really? Is that why we're missing students?"

"I really don't know, it's just a rumor, but I'm not going to check it out...Huh?" One of the girls noticed Delta eavesdropping. "What are YOU doing here?"

Delta couldn't think right. There was something strange about these girls... "Uh, could you tell me how to get to the Cullinary Arts room?"

The other girl giggled. "Sure! It's downstairs!"

Not wanting to waste anymore time, he went downstairs and found the classroom. It looked like a fairly large kitchen. At the front of the room stood the teacher, whom Delta presumed to be Ms. Lecollane. "Are you Ms. Lecollane?"

She turned around and stared at him. "Yes, is there a problem with that?" The look in her eyes was vicious.

"N-no, not at all! I just...Got a delivery for you..." He handed over the wine.

"Thank you, I really needed this. Now hurry off, no lingering." With that, she turned and continued what she was working with.

On his way out, Delta saw a young girl. In his presense, she jumped, and dropped the bowl of batter she was mixing. The teacher up front called to her. "Don't mess up, or you'll fail for the semester!"

The girl began to panic. "Hey, what are you doing?" asked a curious Delta.

So absorbed in though, she kept panicing. "Oh, what am I going to do? She'll fail me if I don't get these cookies done!"

Delta got closer. "Excuse me, but are you having trouble?"

She looked at him in relief. "Yes...I need to get these cookies done, but I messed up again and spilled the batter all over the floor...Oh, what am I going to do?"

He picked up the abandoned bowl and set it on the table. "Well, I'm no cook, but if you tell me the ingrediants, maybe I can get them for you."

She heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you so much! Ok, I'll need Eggs, Culinary Wine, Flour, Cheese, Milk, and a few Cacaos."

"No problem." On his way out, he heard those two girls whispering again.

"But what if it's real? What if we're next?"

"Shhh, I think the Professor is coming...No, it's just that weirdo again..."

Offended, Delta left to head for Lighthalzen. Lighthalzen was a huge city, the Capital of Schwarzwald Republic. It had a large variety of goods if you looked hard enough. He headed to what seemed to be a grociery store, and walked in. The walls were lined with various things. After looking, he brought the ingrediants to the counter and payed for it with Zeny. Once done, he headed back to the Academy.

The girl smiled when she received the ingrediants. "Thank you so much! I'm not a good cook, but I'm trying. Wait here and you can have some of the cookies when I'm done!" After about twenty minutes, she came back with a plateful of delicous cookies. "Here, try a few!" As Delta took one, she continued. "Oh, silly me, I never introduced myself. I'm Ellyja, but everyone calls me Elly."

"Delta..." he replied, but his voice was muffled by the cookies. He was never accustomed to good manners.

She giggled a bit. "Heehee, nice to meet you, Delta! Say, if you don't mind, I'm not allowed to leave this place, but I want to give my grampa some of my cookies. I know he'll be proud. Can you take them to him?"

"Do you want me to?" Delta replied lamely.

Elly smiled. "Yes, please do."

Delta accepted the cookies. "Alright, I can do that. Bye!" And with that, Delta headed north towards the cottage he had seen earlier. There was a man near the entrance. Delta stepped forward. "I'm here to see Kiel Hyre on behalf of Elly."

The man grunted. "Not home..."


	2. Kiel Hyre's Cottage

Discaimer:

I do NOT own Ragnarok, so get over it!

Author's Note: This story is accurate enough to be a walkthrough to the Kiel Quest. Also, in this story, I wrote the order of the swords as 3142. In the game it's 4231. I think Gravity had is ass backwards. The way I wrote it in the story makes COMPLETE sense. Dun think so? You try to figure it out. XD

Deciding that it would be best not to bother the man further, Delta just headed back to the Academy to deliver the news.

"Well, how did it go?"

Delta sighed. "Sorry, he wasn't home..."

She reached in her pocket and pulled out a key. "This is a spare key to the cottage. You should be able to get in."

"Um, I really shouldn't..."

Elly grabbed his hand and placed the key in his palm. "Please, just take the cookies and leave them inside." Unable to refuse, Delta accepted the key, and headed back to the cottage. He knew the man out front wouldn't let him in, so he searched for another door. To his luck, he found one, and slipped the key into the door. As it opened, a note fell from the top. Written upon it was:

_6 Forward_

_3 Left_

_3 Forward_

_4 Left_

It was a very dusty room. There were bookshelves scattered across the wall, and piles of boxes. Upon looking around, he found a Letter addressed to Elly from Kiel Hyre.

There was no way further in the house, so he decided to go back and deliver the letter.

_Dearest Elly,_

_I have something to discuss with my son Kiehl, so I am leaving to meet with him. If you don't hear from me after 7 days after I've written this letter, then you must escape the academy as soon as possible, and retrieve something inside our cottage's study._

_If you have a friend you can trust, please ask him to follow my traces in the cottage. I might be in danger, and in dire need of rescue._

_Elly, don't trust anyone in the academy, not even your classmates, since they may have been influenced by Kiehl._

_Be careful, and I love you._

_--Grandpa_

Reading it, Elly sighed. "It's been 10 days! Does this mean that grandpa is in trouble?! What am I gonna do..."

Looking for a way to change the subject, Delta began to ask questions. "What is with this academy?"

Elly looked at him, confused with the sudden change of topic, but decided to answer. "It's a special school to fit each of our needs, and we can learn about anything we want. I wanna be a great career person like Ms. Allysia. But now, ever since these strange things have started happening..."

Thinking for a bit, Delta's interest was sparked. "Incidents?" He remembered those two girls in the lobby talking about weird stuff, too.

"I know it sounds crazy, but a ghost wanders the campus and curses all its victims. They become so cold and lifeless...It happened to my roommate Mayo. She's like a statue...I snuck into the medical office to see her, but...She was so lifeless! She couldn't do a thing, nor would respond to a word I said. What if that ghost decides to curse me?" Elly smiled. "You know, if I ever got cursed by the ghost, just yell _Wake up, Elly!_ That'll wake me up for sure!" She sighed. "I gotta finish my homework before its due, so I have to go see Ms. Lecollane. Say, if it's okay, would you go search the cottage for what my grandfather left for me in the cottage study? You're the only one I can trust!"

Unsure of what to think about all this, Delta nodded. "Okay, I'll check it out."

Elly jumped. "That's great! Please, meet me in my dorm after you're done. It's in the Church out behind the academy. Second floor on the left side. Use the ladder. I'll leave my window open for you." With that, she walked off to talk to her teacher.

Not wanting to attract too much more attention to himself, Delta headed back to the cottage and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. Shelves of books lined the walls, the spines so dusty you could hardly read them. Interested in what type of reading material was here, Delta eagerly searched the shelves, hoping to find some books about magic. To his surprise, there was a switch behind one of the books that he took out. Upon pressing it, a hole in the wall appeared. Setting the book down, Delta cautiously entered the strange doorway.

This must've been the kitchen. Immediatly on his left was a box of apples, and to his right, several boxes of pet food. Barrels lined the shelves, and further to the left was a counter. Water was boiling. The place looked like it hadn't been used in quite a while. The box of apples bothered Delta. There was something odd about them. Deciding it would be better if he left those alone, he walked into the next room.

This room was fairly large, and had a huge dining table with many chairs, much like something you'd see in a mansion. There were flowers on the walls, and big suits of armor decorating the room. There were a couple maps of the world on the wall. It seemed weird to have a map in such a spot, so Delta inspected one. There was something under it, but he couldn't quite get it without ripping it. Remembering the boiling water, he brought it out and let the hot air work its magic on the paper and it slowly peeled away. There was a strange poem written here.

_She will be in a place as cold as the poles._

_When the well is dried and the earth is cracked,_

_the path to her heart, a heart as transparent _

_as crystal, will open._

_I'll have to fight four snakes with four swords to find her._

_The first sword is Love._

_The second sword is Despair._

_The third sword is Rage._

_The fourth sword is Hope._

_To find her, to rescue her._

Delta found himself pondering the poem, wondering if it had some inner meaning, but nothing came to mind. Sighing, he went to the next room, which was a hallway. Entering the first door to his right, he entered a room that was fairly small. It was a den. Looking at the old antique dresser, Delta got a feeling that there was something inside. When he opened it, he was met with an Old Bronze Key. Deciding it may be useful in the future, he stuffed it in his pocket. It appeared as if this room was connected to another. It was a rather pretty sight. There were a few trees, grass on the floor, and many flowers. There was also a fountain. Exiting the room he was back in that hallway.

Across the hall was a large room with stairs. He didn't care to investigate the room further, as he was more interested on what could be upstairs. On the next floor he was met with a mean dog. It growled fiercly. If he went any farther, the dog may alert the man outside to his pressence. But how was he going to explore upstairs? An idea hit him and he ran back to the kitchen to retrieve some petfood. Offering it to the dog, it began eating it. Delta slipped by while it was eating.

The hall went forward a ways, and took a turn to the left, and left again down farther, as if to form a U. There were three rooms. One directy infront of him, one down the hall on the same side, and another near the end of the U. Entering the first room Delta looked around. There was a bed in the middle of the wall to the right, with end tables on each side. Left there was a medicine cabinet. He inspected the end table closest to him and found a Yellow Key. Shoving it in his pocket, he checked the other end table, only to find nothing. He then examined the medicine cabinet. Nothing useful.

He continued to the next room down the hall. It looked like a pig sty. Papers were strewn across the floor. There were two strange tubes to the left, a table against the wall directly in front of him, and a desk to the right. Both tables were a mess. Papers everywhere. Most contained formulas and equations Delta had never seen before. Just _trying_ to comprehend made his head hurt. Among the papers was a strangely blank paper. It had the Kiel Hyre Foundation Seal on it, but nothing else. Putting that in his pocket, he checked a box near the table. It had another box inside, that was locked. Using one of the keys he'd found previously, the box clicked open to reveal a Green Key. Satisfied with his search, Delta gingerly placed the key in his pocket and headed to the last room.

It was the study. There was a desk in the middle that was covered in books, and bookshelves lined the edges of the room. Noticing an odd looking book from the corner of his eye, Delta examined it. It said "To Elly" on the spine. Removing it from the shelf, he found that the book contained nothing of importance at all. Before putting it back, he noticed a strange spot on the wall. There were two key holes. This must have been what the book was trying to reveal. Trying all the keys, Delta found that the Cottage Key and the Green Key opened it. It was a safe, and inside was a steel box addessed to Elly.

Upon exiting the room, he remembered that strange piece of paper he had found. What if it contained a hidden message? This whole house seemed like a riddle. Remembering the medicine cabinet, Delta put some blue liquid on the paper. Words began to form. It seemed like another poem.

_The first snake is made of Steel, but I used my Rage to destroy it._

_The second snake is made out of Magic, but my Love pierced its heart._

_The third snake is Flesh and Blood, but my Hope defeated it in the end._

_However, the fourth snake is formless, and no one knows its appearance._

_I cast my Despair to the air, but nobody knows if it killed the snake._

_I am merely a __**little lost devil**__ with four swords and four snakes,_

_searching for that girl in the darkness._

It seemed to go along with the riddle that was under the map in the dining room. He could just go and deliver the box to Elly, but the poem was bothering him. It was like these were _intentionally_ placed to hint to some secret. Just the thought excited him, and Delta hurried downstairs. He examined the room more thouroughly, and discovered a pedestal with four snakes and four swords. This wasn't a coincidence. Attempting to grab one of the swords, he found it was stuck. He ran back to the map to write that part of the riddle on the back of his piece of paper. Upon rereading it, it started to piece itself together.

_She will be in a place as cold as the poles._

_When the well is dried and the earth is cracked,_

_the path to her heart, a heart as transparent _

_as crystal, will open._

_I'll have to fight four snakes with four swords to find her._

_She_ was hidden. When the well dries and the earth cracks, the path to her will be open. Then I'll fight four snakes with four swords. Running back to the room with the fountain, Delta quickly turned the flow of water off. It slowly drained away, and only a bit of moss was left. Moving the moss, there was a button. A loud sound could be heard from the stairs as Delta pressed the button. "When the well dries and the earth cracks..." He'd _dried_ the the fountain, and _cracked_ the moss by moving it. He was like a little kid who learned something new. Running back to the stairs, his excitement rose at the thought of finally figuring this out.

He was able to move the swords now, but he needed to place them in order.

_The __**first **__snake is made of Steel, but I used my __**Rage **__to destroy it._

_The __**second **__snake is made out of Magic, but my __**Love **__pierced its heart._

_The __**third **__snake is Flesh and Blood, but my __**Hope **__defeated it in the end._

_However, the __**fourth **__snake is formless, and no one knows its appearance._

_I cast my __**Despair **__to the air, but nobody knows if it killed the snake._

_The __**first **__sword is __**Love**__._

_The __**second **__sword is __**Despair**__._

_The __**third **__sword is __**Rage**__._

_The __**fourth **__sword is __**Hope**__._

Of course! Delta quickly placed third sword in the first snake, the first sword in the second snake, the fourth sword in the third snake, and the second sword in the fourth snake. He felt his body tremble a bit, and he vanished. Opening his eyes, he was in a different room. There were a few large capsules, The one closest on the right had a young man in a Kiel Hyre Academy uniform. Strangely, Delta couldn't quite place the guy, but he thought he had seen him somewhere. The next capsule on the right had a button. Inside was what looked to be an old man. Upon pressing the button, Delta jumped. It began speaking to him.

"H-hello? C-can you hear me? I don't recognize you...but maybe I forgot? Wait, if you're my friend, then you should know what to call me, yes? Do you know what I am?"

Delta was unsure what to say. Then it hit him.

_I am merely a __**little lost devil**__ with four swords and four snakes,_

_searching for that girl in the darkness._

Before he knew it, he found himself saying "Little lost devil?"

What the man said next creeped him out a bit. "Heh...heh heh...He knows..." It was like it was talking to someone else, but no one was there. "Hey, you have to remember these numbers, okay? D-don't forget them, they'll be important."

Delta began to write down the number he heard. _4772961_


	3. The Strange Man

Discaimer:

I do NOT own Ragnarok, so get over it!

Author's Note: This story is accurate enough to be a walkthrough to the Kiel Quest. Also, in this story, I wrote the order of the swords as 3142. In the game it's 4231. I think Gravity had is ass backwards. The way I wrote it in the story makes COMPLETE sense. Dun think so? You try to figure it out. XD

With nothing else left to do, Delta headed back to the academy and searched a bit, finally finding the dormatory. As not to cause a ruckus, he climbed the drain pipe. He fell down quite a few times, but made it back up there and finally got in. It was a small room with a table in the middle, and a bed to the side. Delta went over to Elly, and noticed something. It felt like he was talking to a wall. She wouldn't respond whatsoever. Delta's heart began beating faster. It couldn't be. "Elly! I got something for you. Say something...This isn't funny!" After a moment of thought, he shook with fear. "No...Couldn't be that Black Monster...Could it?"

Thinking was no good. He walked over and sat at the table and rested his head on his arms, staring deftly into thin air. Then he remembered something. Getting up, he ran over to Elly. "Wake Up Elly!" It was as if she heard him, because for a split second she seemed to move, only to loosen her grip on something. Curious as to what it could be, Delta carefuly pried it out of her hand. It was 2 things. A Gold Key, and a rather fancy button.

Delta sat back at the table, still unable to get his mind off of what happened. He noticed the basket of cookies on the table. There was a note. Curiousity taking over, he picked up the note to read it.

_There's this guy dressed in black who's walking around and casting this weird spell! He's the one that's been making people cold and lifeless as puppets! I'm getting scared! I hope you get this note...He ran after me, but I locked myself in my room. I'm going to leave my window open so that you can still find me. I hope he doesn't cast his curse on me!_

Upon reading it, Delta was thoroughly disturbed. It must have been hell for her, biding her time in her room, knowing that death awaits her outside. And even still, she managed to get cursed. Just the thought of constant fear tormenting her by every second, never knowing if the next will be her last.

Curiouslity rising, he took out the Steel Box and tried the Golden Key on it. It clicked open and a note was inside, along with a Blue Keycard. This note must have been for Elly.

_Dearest Elly,_

_Kiehl finally broke the taboo, and tried to transform you guys into something horrible. By the time you read this, my life is probably in danger. Whether I live depends on you. You'll already learn if you meet Puppet, but I want to tell you myself: You're not human. You'll learn the details if you enter the factory by using the entrance near the grave next to the church. Then, I want you to find Allysia inside the factory's secret room. I've registered your name in her security system, so don't worry. Hopefully, Allysia will then come and save me._

_Sorry about that,_

_Grandpa_

Elly was a machine. That still didn't change the fact that she was nearly human. She had feelings. She was scared. Something is going on, and she was supposed to get this note. Since Elly was unable to do so herself, Delta decided he would go to the factory in her stead. Perhaps there was still a chance to save that man.

Delta climbed out the window and slid down the pipe. He was met with a man who wore a black coat. He was barely visible, due to the nearby cliffs blocking the light. Delta froze upon seeing this.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" came the rather deep voice. Delta began to back up, unable to take his eyes off his tormenter.

Just the thought of what this guy could do to him was enough to make the hair on Delta's neck stand straight. "J-just checking out the scenery...I'm new to Yuno, and I heard some interesting things about this Academy."

"What _kind _of interesting things?" The man was still drawing closer, delighted with the young man's shaking.

Delta continued to slowly back away, until he found himself against a wall. Above him was Elly's room. Unable to think straight, all he could do was stare, eyes wide with fear. "H-how this place was a great academy, and they only took in orphans...Seemed very generous, I wanted to check it out..."

The man grinned, face hardly visable. "I don't know if I believe you...What is that letter in your hand?"

This was the end of the line. This guy was't easily fooled. Looking both ways for a means of escape, Delta saw the grave.

_You'll learn the details if you enter the factory by using the entrance near the grave next to the church._

His body moved on its own, quick and sure. He ran to the grave nearby and moved it, not looking back, afraid. Slipping the Yellow Keycard into a slot, he was prompted to input a number.

_"Hey, you have to remember these numbers, okay? D-don't forget them, they'll be important. 4779261."_


	4. The Factory

Discaimer:

I do NOT own Ragnarok, so get over it!

Author's Note: This story is accurate enough to be a walkthrough to the Kiel Quest. Also, in this story, I wrote the order of the swords as 3142. In the game it's 4231. I think Gravity had is ass backwards. The way I wrote it in the story makes COMPLETE sense. Dun think so? You try to figure it out. XD

As he entered, he heard footsteps behind him, proof that he wasn't going to get away. But even still, it is human nature to defy the inevitable, and Delta ran through the corridor, took a right down another corrider, and saw an open door. He was quick to enter.

The room had various human-size capsules, a few desks littered with papers. He crawled under the desk and let out a sigh of relief. He was now able to catch his breath, hoping the man would not find him. This factory was huge, many corridors all over the place, easy to get lost. He didn't even remember the way back to the entrance. Closing his eyes he began to think about this whole situation. How did he manage to get himself into this mess in the first place? All he wanted was a beer.

Noticing a paper fall from the desk, he began to panic. Was he found already? Glancing to the side he saw a young man under the table with him. Short grey hair, held down in the back with a red string, wearing a black and white uniform. The pants were white, and he had a long-sleeved undershirt, with a white vest, and a red tie. He looked very serious. "What are you hiding from?"

Still kinda paniced, Delta replied, "A man in black...He's CRAZY!" Then realizing the shakiness of his voice he added, "Shhhhh, we don't want him to find us."

A strange glint appeared in the man's eye, and a devilish smile grew across his face. Suddenly, Delta felt a sharp pain in his left arm, and he bumped his head trying to get away. The young man was actually a robot. He had scissors protruding from his back, hanging over in front of him. Again the man sat still, one of his many scissors lashing out at him.

Finally out from under the table, Delta snagged a cob web from the wall, and set it out, holding the machine in place. Unfortunantly, the room was small and he was still in range of the scissors. Out of options and bleeding profusly from his left arm, Delta made a hasty retreat. He continued down the hall as fast as he could, entering a different room. This time he made SURE there was nobody in it. He checked the corners, under the desks, EVERYWHERE. Once he was satisfied, he shut the door and sat in the farthest corner.

Even still, he was sure to be found. There was a trail of blood leading all the way to this room. Tearing a piece off of one of the long cuffs of his arms, he hastily wrapped his arm. It was bleeding through, but it was enough to last for quite a while. Slowly coming off that adrenelin high, he began to relax. Laying across the cold floor, he began to wonder why he was even here. This wasn't even _his _problem.

Even with no one there, he couldn't seem to relax enough. Always looked the room over, cautious of everything. His legs were tired, his arm was sore, and he was tired. After a few long moments he got up and leaned against the wall. He had to continue on, but he knew what could possibly be waiting for him around every corner.

Deciding it was best if he kept moving, Delta stepped back into the corridor and continued on. It never seemed to end. The place was so huge, and many strange devices littered the area. Coming to a corner, he noticed a young woman who looked like a Maid. He was about to run, but realized that it saw him and didn't seem to care. It was far too absorbed with its task of sweeping the floor. There were several Maids that all looked alike. Looking around, he wasn't paying attention and bumped into one of them.

In a fit of rage, the Maid glared at Delta, then began swinging her broom at him. The other Maids did not seem to mind at all, and just continued what they were doing. Coughing, Delta stepped back. The dust from the broom was getting in his eyes, making them water, and his vision blur. Annoyed, he swung his arm out and cast a Stone Curse on the maid. He then followed up with Double Casting and a bunch of Thunder Bolts. It didn't take too much for it to faulter, and it collapsed, making a lot of racket. Deciding it would be better if he continued on, Delta kept walking. Door after door, they seemed to be locked.

Before long, he found another open door. The room was fairly large, and many strange devices were scattered about. There was a screen nearby with writing on it. It had many complicated equations that not even Delta could wrap his mind around. There was a wireframe model on the screen as well. Investigating it, he heard a strange sound, but was too late. He was slashed across the back. Turning around, he saw a young girl. She was floating, or rather hovering. Small black skirt and white overshirt with a blue tie. She had long black hair that was braided in the back. The look in her eyes was one of misery. Her hands consisted of rather large claws, which would explain the cuts Delta had just received.

She smiled. "Heehee, I'm bored. Won't you play with me?" Delta stepped back, ready to cast. The girls face turned into that of a sad child. "You...don't want to play with me? No one ever wants to play with me..."

Unsure what to do, Delta didn't let his guard down. "You attack me, and now you want to play? Is this what you call _playing?_"

Tears came down her face. "No one ever comes...And everyone is scared of me..." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I can't help it I have huge claws...You're not running...You're not scared?"

Still ready to beat a retreat, Delta shook his head. "You...You're not going to hurt me anymore...Are you?" He knew he couldn't trust her, but he kinda felt sorry for her. The least he could do was _act _concerned.

She sighed, and made her way over to him. "Why would I do that? I'd be lonely again..." Her words made sense, but there was just _something _about her that made the hair on Delta's neck stand on end.

"I really gotta go." said Delta as he left the room. It didn't take long to find another room that wasn't locked, 4 doors down on the left from where he was previously.

Upon entry, he was met with 5 young women that looked remarkably alike. Their lifeless stare sent a chill down his spine, then it began to talk. "I don't think I know you. I'm only autherized to let Elly and a trusted friend that may be helping her to be admitted to this area. I cannot see Elly. Was she attacked as well? Are you her friend? I don't see Elly at all. You cannot enter if you can't prove your identity as a friend of Elly."

Unable to prove anything, Delta stood there. After noticing a button hanging out of his pocket, she suddenly started speaking again. "Th-that's Kiehl's seal! Did he send you here to get me? I cannot take any risks!" With that, she waved a hand, and Delta had no time to react. Four Constants came over fast, exploding upon contact.

The explosion sent Delta flying, and his body hit the wall. Coughing to clear his throat of some of the debris, he looked up at the women. "Cough, jesus, Kiehl?"

"That Golden Key! Kiel gave that to Elly!" Looking on the floor, Delta noticed a key that had fallen out of his pocket. "I'm terribly sorry for doubting you. Please, follow me." With that, one of the women guided him to a whole new room.

Now alone, the woman began explaining. "Friend of prototype Elly, I welcome you. As you may have figured out, I need your help. Kiel Hyre is being held somewhere inside this factory. It is imperative that you search for Kiel Hyre and rescue him as soon as you can!"

Unable to respond, Delta looked at her dumbly. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what IS this factory?"

Almost as it it were an automated response, the woman began. "This factory is part of Kiel Hyre Foundation's secret business where humanoid robots are manufactured. Myself, and all of the other academy students are actually robots, not humans. The Kiel Hyre Foundation's ultimate goal is to develope superior robots that will help human society. As robots, we can handle tasks thar are too dangerous or difficult for humans."

It was a lot to take in at one time. A whole factory for making robots? Now was hardly the time to marvel. "Yeah, what happened to Kiel Hyre?"

Again, the automated response. "Kiehl has proceeded to preform abnormal modifications to the humanoid robots. This has been reported to Kiel Hyre, who has left to stop Kiehl. However, Hyre hasn't returned. Fearing that Kiehl would break me, Kiel Hyre brought a copy of me instead. I can still detect Kiel Hyre's heartbeat, so he should be alright, but his own son might harm him soon."

"His SON?!" Delta was surprised to hear that anyone would even _think _about harming their parents.

She continued. "Take this Keycard which will enable you to enter the secret areas inside this factory. If you locate Kiel Hyre, please let me know right away. His son might do something desperate to him soon." Taking the Red Keycard, Delta exited the room.

It wasn't long until he found a glass door that required a Keycard. Inserting the Red Keycard, Delta stood back as the device made a sound and the glass door slid open. Another hallway lie before him. Walking along, Delta was sure to check every room nearby, but there was one room he wished he _didn't _check.

It was that man from earlier, suitcase in-hand. Noticing Delta, it turned around, but didn't have its scissors out. "There you are. I was wondering where you went. It's extremely easy to get lost here." It smiled as it began walking toward Delta.

"Wait...You're wearing a uniform from the academy...Why are you here?" asked Delta in a curious, yet frightened voice.

It stopped and looked Delta over. "I got a story for you then." Sitting down, it motioned Delta to do the same. "Yes, I was once a student at Kiel Hyre Academy. But now I'm more than just a student. I'm here on an important task to keep meddlers like yourself out of this factory. You know too much as it is, and I'm afraid I cannot let you live." Looking Delta over, he smiled. "I'm not THAT inhuman. Don't worry, it will be quick and painless."

This didn't make Delta anymore comfotable about the idea of dying when he had unfinished business. As the boy closed in, Delta ran and jumped, feet landing and kicking off of the boy's shoulders as he grabbed a cobweb from the ceiling.

The boy sighed. "The more you struggle, the more painful it will be. Do you really want that?" He raised his scissors wildly. "Fine by me, but I warned you." Running close, Delta cast the web to its feet, immobilizing it. He followed up by a Stone Curse and a Double Casted Fire Bolt that finished it off. Now as panicky as ever, Delta continued until he found a clear window that appeared to be a door. It required a Keycard to open, so he inserted his Red Keycard into the slot. In the next hall was a bunch of doors. He could faintly hear a voice in last door.

"Kiehl...How dare you!"

Unable to sit back, Delta knocked on the door. "Mister Kiel Hyre? Is that you?"

A paniced voice came from the other side of the door. "Wh-who's there? Identify yourself!"

"I'm...I'm...Delta. I'm here on behalf of Elly. I met a robot who told me you were locked up somewhere, so I came to find you...Elly was..." He didn't say it. He couldn't.

The voice came back. "Yes...It's me...I'm Kiel Hyre, trapped in here. He went as far as to modify Elly as well, eh?" There was silence. "Hurry!" Delta was shocked at the urgency. "Take this module to Allysia! She'll know what to do with it. If you're really on our side, she'll have instructions for you, too."

It took a while, but Delta finally stumbled upon a room, with Allysia inside. "Have you found Kiel?" She asked as soon as she saw him.

Quite surprised, Delta sighed. "Yeah...He's locked in a room here, and gave me this metal thing to give to you." He handed it over, and she put it around her wrist.

She began speaking to no one in particular. "Kiel Hyre's secret code confirmed. B_2_3 area. Vital signs normal. Envelope received. Sending modified Puppet Designs...Alright, I've received Kiel Hyre's orders, and you must carry them out. I have my own mission I must fulfill, so listen closely. I'm taking your keycards, for security reasons. Now, meet me at Kiel Hyra Mansion. It's in Lighthalzen. Present that Golden Key and they should let you in. I understand you have no clue what's going on, but I must hurry or something horrible will happen!" With that, Delta was sent out to the enterance.


	5. Robots

Discaimer:

I do NOT own Ragnarok, so get over it!

Author's Note: This story is accurate enough to be a walkthrough to the Kiel Quest. Also, in this story, I wrote the order of the swords as 3142. In the game it's 4231. I think Gravity had is ass backwards. The way I wrote it in the story makes COMPLETE sense. Dun think so? You try to figure it out. XD

It was long walk, but Delta finally arrived at Lighthalzen. It was a magnificent place, huge, too! He got lost several times, but thankfully some of the citenzens were more then happy to help. The mansion was huge. Two stories tall. Delta entered the mansion, and was greeted by a butler, who didn't have too much to say.

Presenting the Golden Key to the butler, Delta was lead upstairs to an older man, and Allysia. Sitting down, Delta sighed. He hated formalities. The man started the conversation. "Ah, you must be Delta. I'd like to thank you for saving my life. You probably have MANY questions to ask me."

He was right about that. "So...What's with all these robots? Not saying it's bad, but just curious."

Kiel nodded. "I've been researching robots for 32 years. I'm proud to say I've succeeded where the great Sage Varmundt had not. It's been my dream to develope humanoid robots from humans. Those Gaurdians are robots, but they do not operate using free will. I tend to ramble, so if you'd like to know more about robotics, ask Allysia."

Nodding, Delta went on. "Okay, so I got this robot thing, but what is all this stuff about Kiehl? Who is he?"

Sighing, Kiel began. "He's largely responsible for the creation of Third Generation robots like Elly. Unfortunately, he's trying to modify his creations for some sinister purpose. I tried to stop him, but I ended up getting locked inside his factory."

"Elly..." Delta knew she was a machine. But she was so humanoid. He couldn't help but feel sad for her. Hands in his pockets, he felt that button. Pulling it out, he asked. "Oh, what's this?"

Kiel frowned at it. "That button she was holding...It has Kiehl's emblem on it. Ah, and that man in black, that was probably Kaiser, Kiehl's bodyguard. Kaiser...I don't know anything about him. I've never seen his face! Kieihl hired him without letting me know..."

Satisfied with the answer, Delta nodded. This was all strange, but very interesting. "Allysia? I'm just curious about these robots...Could you tell me more about them?" Kiel smiled at Delta's interest in robotics.

"Yes, it would be easier to understand if I explained...The robots that you've seen are automated mechanical puppets that can independantly think and operate. Countless Sages have tried to develope their own, but failed. My master, Kiel Hyre, has been studying robotics since he was 20 years old, and has developed three different generations of robots." She smiled. "I am a good example of a First Generation robot. Constructed out of heavey mechanical framework, a robotic heart, and chemically synthesized skin. My central processing unit, equivilant to your brain, is essentially a Memory Scroll based on the design of the Magic Scroll you use in battle. I'm the oldest type of humanoid robot, thus I'm rather heavy. My mind can only process a limited amount of infomation, so it is impossible for me to show emotion. I must be boring you."

Delta sat down in a nearby chair. "No, not at all. I'm a Professor, so I find this kinda stuff interesting. Please, tell me more."

She smiled, and continued. "First Generation robots were developed from mostly mechanical parts, but the Second Generation robots incorperayed Homunculus science and technology. They are more life-like since they have artificially created skin and flesh, although they are still made with heavy framework. Sage Elemental Scroll technology was also used to develope the Condensed Memory Scroll, a central processing unit superior to that used in First Generation robots. Although Condensed Memory Scrolls were 100,000 times more powerful than ordinary Memory Scrolls, they were problematic and were prone to too many errors. They were capable of expressing human-like emotion, but construction was halted after 6 years, as they were considered faulty."

It was strange how they could make human-like puppets. "Faulty...You said there were three types created. What is the third?

Wasting no time, she started her explanation. "Third Generation robots were mostly designed by Kiel Hyre's son, Kiehl, and don't use a mechanical framework at all. The entire body is basically a homunculus. With their organic bodies and advanced artificial hearts made from imitation Ymir Heart Fragments, they can express physiological phenomina just like ordinary humans. Kiehl was able to develope a more stable form of the Condensed Memory Scroll that didn't suffer from critical errors. It was also cheaply mass processed. Elly is a Third Generation prototype. Once we optimize the prototypes, we will begin mass production. In fact, the academy is our prototype testing ground. The fact that our prototype robots can interact just like real humans is proof of our success in robotics."

Delta nodded and turned to Kiel. "What else is there about Kiehl? He seems like quite the genious."

Kiel sighed. "Kiehl is my only son, but the love of my life died after giving birth to him. I'll admit that he's a genious in mechanical design and developement. I still don't know why he wants to do this..." He sat back in his chair. "If you don't have anymore questions for me, then would you please let me rest? I'm still not feeling well from being locked up in the factory."

Nodding, Delta walked down the stairs. Upon leaving the building, he felt a sharp pain in his head and all went black. The blackness lasted for what seemed like forever. He began opening his eyes, but winced in pain. A headache was starting to form, and he wasn't feeling so well.

Noticing his movement, a young lady walked over to the bed. "Hm? You're awake earlier than I thought. You must feel rather confused, but listen carefully. If you don't, then I can't guarentee your safety."

"Is that a threat?!" Delta sat up, glaring knives at her. He wasn't normally like this, but he had a MAJOR headache, and her high-pitched voice wasn't helping it any.

The woman sighed. "All you need to know is that I'm a secret agent working for the Schwaltzvalt Republic. We're investigating abnormal activity between Kiel Hyre and Rekenber. We saw you enter the mansion and speak to Kiel Hyre, so basically you're here for questioning. Tell me the truth. How do you know Kiel Hyre?"

Delta _HATED _her stuck-up attitude, like she was all superior to him. "I'm new to Lighthalzen, and I heard there was some nice places on this side of town." He wasn't going to tell her ANYTHING.

"Is that so? You sure? Only a select few get to speak with Kiel Hyre in person. You obviously have _some _connection to him." These words didn't phase him at all. "Are you trying to protect him? I think you might not understand what kind of person you're _really _dealing with here. I'll tell you what I know." She cleared her throat. "Kiel Hyre, CEO of the Kiel Hyre Foundation, manufacturer of various machinery. His company started as a small Einbroch store whose technology slowly grew famous. Rekenber offered a merger with the Kiel Hyre Foundation. We're still not why they wanted Kiel Hyre in particular to repair and develope their guardians...We're also not sure why they wanted to suddenly focus on more Guardian developement. Then, all of a sudden, Kiel Hyre's son appears from out of nowhere. It's very suspicious. There's no records of his birth or anything. Still, maybe Kiel Hyre really _did _have him with his secretary Allysia. Well, no one knows for sure. In any case, Kiel Hyre's son and heir, Kiehl, helped his father establish this special academy as their way of giving back to society. Almost every corperation and organization sent spies to enter the academy, but all were rejected. At least one of them should have made it in. And recently, Kiehl Hyre has been holding secret meetings with Rekenber to announce his new project. He intends to create humanoid robots to replace the guardians! Our spies reported that Kiel Hyre was nowhere to be seen at the meeting, as well as his trusted secretary Allysia. He just...Suddenly disappeared! Then, Kiel Hyre pops back in his mansion as if nothing had happened! At the same time, Kiehl disappears under the excuse of conducting research! Rekenber is sponsoring both Kiehl and Kiel, but there's some conflict going on between father and son, I just know it! Now tell me, what's going on?"

The long lecture was annoying the hell out of Delta, and his headache was growing worse. "How the hell should I know?! Why would he tell a complete strager anything like that? And you guys are spies, go find out yourselves!" He had to catch his breath after spouting his little rant.

She was not happy. "Listen here, you little shit! I know better than that! Complete stranger? Rediculous, you'd never get in!"

Delta stood up in a rage. "You have NO right to just kidnap and keep me here against my own will! You have NO right whatsoever! You think I'm gonna talk?!" He fell back onto the bed holding his head and gritting his teeth. None of this was helping at all. It felt like someone was repeatedly hitting his head with a sledgehammer.

"It would be in your best interest to cooperate with me, young man. Kiel Hyre is a dangerous man. You could be sent to jail for having anything to do with him! I suggest you smarten up!" The smug look on her face was obvious. She meant business. "There's an old lady in Yuno that knew a woman named Allysia 30 years ago. The clincher is that this Allysia from 30 years ago commited suicide, and is identical to Kiel Hyre's secretary, who is also named Allysia. This is too much of a coincidence. I want you to go to Yuno and investigate. When you're done, talk to Kiel Hyre's steward. Yeah, he works for me." She left without further explaination.

Now that it was quiet, Delta relaxed. He was rubbing his temple with his fingers. This day was _not _going his way. He didn't want to sink to that level and obey her, but something didn't seem right. He wasn't going to investigate for her, but rather investigate for his own curiousity. Thinking of it like that made it much easier to accept.


	6. The Rosimiers and Kiel

Discaimer:

I do NOT own Ragnarok, so get over it!

Author's Note: This story is accurate enough to be a walkthrough to the Kiel Quest. Also, in this story, I wrote the order of the swords as 3142. In the game it's 4231. I think Gravity had is ass backwards. The way I wrote it in the story makes COMPLETE sense. Dun think so? You try to figure it out. XD

Once the headache died down, he made his way to Yuno. Strangely, it didn't take long to find a clue. There was an old woman on the side of the street who looked as if she were holding a baby, only there was nothing in her arms. "Allysia? Allysia, where did you go? You were supposed to be home a while ago."

Another lady, noticing Delta's attention on the old woman, and walked over to him. "She's been like that ever since she lost Allysia..."

Allysia! That's what he was looking for. Without a moment to spare, Delta began interrogating her. "Allysia? Tell me more..."

She looked at him funny, but answered. "Yes, it was her daughter, and they lived in that very house." The woman pointed at a run down looking house. "But ever since Allysia..."

Perfect. "You mind if I look around the house? I'd like to see what happened to this Allysia."

"Okay, but return these keys. Be quick, the Mayor owns this house now, and I've been entrusted with the keys". She handed Delta the keys to the Rosimier Manor, and he made his way over to it, unsure of the stability of the house. That didn't stop him from going in, however.

Upon entering, it appears that the inside was in worse shape than the outside. There was burn marks on the carpet, some of the collumns were torn down, it wasn't a pretty sight. There was a corridor with many doors. Coming upon the first set, Delta looked from left to right. Finally, he chose the left door.

It looked like a dining hall. There was a large table with many chairs. This room wasn't in the best shape, either. Finding nothing of use, Delta headed to the room across the hall. This one was like a large living room. Broken tables and couches, and another door. That lead to the study. There were bookshelves lining the walls, and another door that lead back to the hallway. Curious, Delta went over to the bookshelf. There were two boxes. Using the Rosimier's Keys, he opened the first box. What was inside shocked him. It was a portrait. Not just _any _portrait, but one that looked _just _like Kiel Hyre's secretary, Allysia! On the back, was wriiten: "To my love, Allysia From James" Delta decided to keep the picture, as it may come in handy.

Delta ignored the other box, and went to the room across the hall. Well, so much for that idea. the door was barred with boards and webs. Finally, at the end of the hallway was a set of stairs. It lead to a hallway on the next floor. Said hallway went straight, with one branch going left. The whole mansion was an entire maze. In one room Delta found an empty Engagement Ring box under the bed. The bookshelf contained a note addressed to Allysia.

_Dearest Allysia, believe me, I was just as surprised to learned that my family engaged me to Ms. Cerinee. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I've decided that you are the one I want. Meet me tomorrow night, and we'll run away so that we can finally be together, my love._

_--James, August 19th_

Thinking about the letter, Delta felt kind of sorry for them. Your parents deciding how you should live your lives, it wasn't right. In the corner of his eye, Delta noticed a piece of paper sticking out of a drawer on a nearby desk. It was a neatly written letter for Allysia.

_Please don't believe in James, I'm sure he is lying. I am the one that really loves you. I may be poor now, but once I succeed in this research, I can become even richer than him! I beg you, come and see me tonight where we first met. I'll be waiting for you._

_--K. H. August 19_

Sounds like he was desperate. In any case, Delta continued searching the rooms. Most were plain and had nothing interesting, but one room had blood stains all over the floor. Delta could have _sworn _his heart stopped for a second there. Nothing else seemed to be wrong with the house, but he _did _wonder where the blood stains came from. Checking the rooms again, he found a table downstairs that he missed. The drawer contained a portrait. It was a young blonde woman, with a little girl leaning on her leg, smiling. Behind her were a young boy, and an older man. Maybe it was her family. After double checking the rest of the rooms, Delta left.

Seeing the old woman talking to no one, he approached her with the portrait of Allysia. The woman was out of her mind. "Oh, do you know Allysia? She's been missing! She left home yesterday and hasn't come back yet." Yeah, she was off her rocker. Ignoring her, Delta approached the other lady.

"Oh, you're finished searching the mansion? Depressing, isn't it? The creditors basically ransacked everything a very long time ago." Noticing the portrait, she explained. "Well, I know James and Allysia were in love, and he promised to marry her. Now, supposedly his family already bethrothed him to another woman. Time went by, and he was forced to marry his fiancee. Allysia was pretty devastated. I think maybe that's what she...you know..." In an attempt to change topics, she began to tell Delta about a man. "Listen. if you want to learn more about what happened, then I think you should talk to the fisherman that lives south of Kiel Hyre Academy. He's the one that found Allysia's body in the river, so he might have a better idea of what happened."

Handing her the keys, Delta headed south of the academy. The area was barren and unoccupied. There was a large river nearby, and a man looking off into the water. Curious, Delta approached him, and he jumped, but got up and turned to face him. "Eh? You want something? Heh, youngsters! I know how much you love handouts, but you're not getting any. Now, if you bring me some raw fish, I'd be more friendly."

Delta tried to get him to listen, the the man was plain stubborn. Nothing he could do but get the raw fish. Heading to the river, Delta checked for fish, and once spotted, he went and found a web in the bushes. Taking advantage of his magic, he used the web as a net and caught several fish. They were fairly large, and he was quite proud of them. He brought them back to the man and handed them to him.

"Oh, is all this fish for me? Heh, how very generous of you. If you're going to be so kind, then I suppose I have to repay the favor. Ask me anything." His smile faded when Delta asked him about that woman who killed herself 30 years ago. "Oh yeah, I remember that. Yeah, it was August 20th, my wife's birthday. That day, instead of catching fish, I caught a dead woman. Of course I reported it to the Yuno Police! They told me she killed herself since she was betrayed by her lover, who also happened to be her employer. Really tragic stuff. Anyway, when they were moving her body out of the river, her hand dropped some ring. I picked it up, hoping to sell it later for some zeny. I know, I know...I was pretty lucky the police didn't see me take it. Later that day, some guy came up to me and offered a lot of money for it. I guess it was my lucky day! I found out later that he was some mechanical repairman, or something. He sold everything to buy that ring, so I guess he wanted it desperately. Then he just disappeared."

Listening intently, Delta asked about the man. "Excuse me, but would you happen to know his name?"

The man had to think about it. "His name...Hiel? Hyre? Anyways, it was a long time ago. Oh, his old house ist still around. If you're going to be that curious, you might as well check it out. Let's see, he lived in a hut near the northeast forest guard camp."

Rather interested, Delta began on his way to the hut. The area was a bit livlier, only if just a little bit. The hut was very small, about big enough for a bed and a few other things. Unable to enter the hut, Delta searched around it until he saw something sticking out from under a board with K.H. inscribed in it. Underneath was a broken picture frame with a picture of what looked to be a younger version of Kiel. He looked very depressed. Unable to go any further investigating, Delta headed back to Kiel's mansion in Lighthalzen.

The room that made him want to kill someone. That same room he woke up in with that massive headache. Walking over to her, she started. "Ah, you're back. What do you have to report from your investigation?" Still not happy, Delta explained what he found. He wanted to leave, but she stopped him. "Ah, I see. Good work. Why don't you speak to Kiel Hyre and confront him with what you've learned about his past? Yeah, grill him. Wear this hidden mic, so we can send help if you're endangered. I want you to find out who Kiel really is, and what his relationship to Rekenber is." Unable to protest, she hid the mic on him and sent him up.

Delta walked in and sat down. "Ah, Delta. It's you. So how can I help you today?"

Sure, he hated doing this. But with that mic, he had to confront him. Who knows what she would do if he bailed. Taking a deep breath, he began. "I was looking in this deserted house in Yuno and found a portrait of a woman that looks just like Allysia."

"Oh...Is that all? I thought you had a robotics question. Anyway, that's a strange coincidence. Well, I suppose it's not so strange to find look-a-likes for other people..." replied Kiel, clearly trying to avoid the subject at hand.

Delta continued. "I don't believe it is a coincidence. The woman in that portrait was also named Allysia, and she worked at Rosimier Street in Yuno. Remember?" Kiel was quiet. "Then I thought that this Allysia must have been the woman that you loved, and that you based your robot's appearance on her." Still no reply. "To sum it up, here is what I think happened. When you were a young poor man you fell in love with Allysia. However, she was in love with Rosimier, who was rich and powerful. However, Rosimier was bethrothed to some other woman, and he ended up marrying his fiancee, thus breaking Allysia's heart. Feeling betrayed, her heart broken, Allysia jumped into the river. Then, you decided to get revenge on Rosimier, so you ended up joining Rekenber Corperation!"

After a moment, Kiel began to laugh. "Hahahahaha! Oh, what an imagination. That's very rediculous. Though, I do admit, maybe I did design Allysia after seeing that woman long ago. I'd almost forgotten about her! I think we were friends. Though, where did you get the idea that I might have been in love with her?" He was shocked when Delta pulled out the picture of Kiel when he was young. "Wh-what...How did...Where did you...?"

"Kiel Hyre, I found this portrait of you as a young man from the house of the man that bought Allysia's ring. I even spoke to the fisherman that discovered Allysia's body. You payed an awful lot of money to buy Allysia's ring. How can you tell me you didn't love her?" He really didn't want to remind this man of the past, but he was being watched.

Kiel sighed. "You got me, you got me. I didn't want you to learn the truth. You are correct. I loved Allysia, and designed my robot to look just like her. I could never forget her. Ever. But I would never do anything to harm the Rosimiers! I'm a scientist! I hated him when I was young, but things are different now! I shed no tears when the Rosimiers fell, but I wasn't responsible. Besides, I didn't have the resources or the capability to cause it..."

Delta continued. "I'm afraid that the evidence shows otherwise." He handed Kiel the Rosimier's family portrait. "Take a good look at this portrait I found at the Rosimier's house. Do you see anything...Incriminating?"

Studying the portrait, Kiel sighed. "Aside from that James Rosimier, you mean? No I don't see anything wrong with this picture at all."

"Take a good look at the pocketwatch in the portrait. That's the same pocketwatch you wear today, isn't it?" Kiel was stunned. "You may not have caused the downfall of the Rosimiers yourself, but with the aid if Rekenber Corperation, I'd say it was entirely possible!"

Kiel sat in defeat. "Well played, adventurer. Well played. I don't regret what I did: they killed my Allysia! If James didn't betray her, if only he didn't drive her to commit suicide..." Before he could continue, he was interrupted.

"That's where you're wrong! Allysia was killed, she didn't commit suicide. Take a good look at the note right here!"

"What?!" He looked at James' note. "What does this prove? This doesn't show that James didn't betray Allysia. How does this change anything? She's dead, nothing I can do will bring her back to me!"

Sighing, Delta corrected. "I never said James didn't betray her. Look at the date on the note. James made plans to run away with her on August 20th. However, her body was found on the same day. Ergo, Allysia must have died on August 19th. If she was planning on running away with her love on the next day, then she had no reason to kill herself!"

Kiel immediatly defended. "No, that's not right! She couldn't trust me! She must have realized she was nothing but another toy to him!"

"Oh yeah? I say she jumped into the river because you met her on that day. Now take a good look at this! This note was written by a man with your initials, K.H. These initials were also signed on her portrait. You must have written the note: there's too many coincidences! According to this note, you told Allysia that you wanted to meet her again at the place you first met. I think you did see her again...on August 19th, the day she died! I'm assuming the place you two met was near the river. No more of your lies: tell me what really happened!"

Silent for a bit, Kiel admitted. "Hah...ha ha ha...Yes...That's right... That horrible night. I remember it well...That night, when she came to the river to meet me as I had asked, I begged her to run away with me, instead of waiting for that James. She insisted that James never betrayed her, and he promised to take her away with him the next day. Can you imagine how that made me feel? I was nothing to her. My feelings didn't matter to her at all! She kept fidgeting with that ring...I lost control and tried to take that damned thing away from her, and throw it into the river...But you know what? She struggled, she actually fought me! It was just a small fight, but then, before I knew it, the ground beneath us collapsed and...the rains..." Delta was quiet. "I'm not sure what it was. The rain weakened the ground, something went wrong...and she just...The river swallowed her...I felt empty. She was gone." He stopped for a minute. "You already know that she was found dead the next day. But what really broke my heart was that she held that ring so tightly in her hand, even in death...His family had everything while I had nothing. And he had the audacity to take Allysia away from me?! How could that be right?" Sighing, he went on. "Even though she had passed away, I still wanted to prove to Allysia what kind of ugly person James really was. That was when I joined Rekenber Corperation. I designed the very first First Generation Robot, which I named Allysia, and sold the designs to Rekenber. I gave them robots, and they gave me money, power, obedient subordinates. Of course I knew they'd use my robots for spying and killing! But you know what? It didn't really matter so long as they gave me the means to my revenge. It was the perfect partnership, really." Finally, he stared Delta down. "You've got me right where you want me. Who are you working for, and what exactly do you want? My designs? My death? Everything...?"

Delta felt very awkward. Kiel led a pretty tragic life, and he'd dug much deeper than he needed to. "Actually...I didn't need to hear any of that...I'm sorry...But what I need to know is the nature of your professional relationship with the Rekenber Corperation, and about Kiehl..."

"Kiehl, eh?" Kiel adjusted his glasses and sat back in his chair. "After hearing my crazy story, I'm guessing that you already suspect the truth about him...He's also a robot, specifically the first of the Second Gerneration models. His mind was developed using an experimental, and unstable form of the Condenced Magic Spell Scrolls. He was the only Second Geration robot that I was allowed to keep. I've become very attached to Kiehl. It's not surprising, seeing that robotics have become my life. I even raised him as my own son, and taught him everything about robotics. Kiehl is now a genius, and has developed the Third Generation of robots. Unfortunately, I failed to properly raise him with human morals and ethics." Delta was silent. "He's been transforming the Third Generation robots into killing machines. That's why I tried to put them all into the academy, so they could learn human behavior. Although the academy has delayed Kiehl's plans, he has succeeded into converting all of the robots into uncontrolable machines of mass destruction. Yes, he's been working closely with Rekenber. Their true objective is to create killing machines for Rekenber's use."

That would explain those violent robots at the factory. Just thinking about it gave him the chills. Delta knew Rekenber was no good, but he never expected it to be _this _bad. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't..."

He was then interrupted by Kiel. "You know all the secrets of my past now. I'm not upset with you or anything, but I do have something I want to ask of you." Delta nodded and he continued. "Please! Stop Kiehl! I don't want his madness to destroy anymore robots! I see each and every one of them as one of my children!" He calmed down a bit. "I know I must take full responsibility for all that has happened. I promise to take any punishment for my actions once everything has been resolved." Delta nodded and waited. "Thank you so much! You can find Kiehl in the underground level in this mansion. He stays in the old room where he was created, but he reconstructed it as some kind of cave to keep everyone out, including me. Yes, he doesn't trust anyone anymore...When you find him, I want you to take Allysia's ring out of his heart. If you remove it, that should stop him from going berserk."

"Allysia's ring?! What does that have to do with anything?" replied Delta in surprise.

Kiel went on. "Yes, her ring is the begining of everything. I put that in his heart so that I would never forget what the Rosimiers did to me." He set a device on his desk. "I think Kiehl's grown too powerful that normal weapons might not work on him anymore. Use this device that will cause his power supply to fluctuate. If you successfully attach this to Kiehl's body, then he won't be able to use his body's full power. While he's weakened, open up his chest and get the ring from his heart. It won't be easy, but tell me when you're ready and I'll guide you to his room."

Delta got up and grabbed the device from the table from Kiel's desk. It was like a disk, with a sharp thing sticking out of the back. He was guessing he had to stab Kiehl with this device, and leave it on him. Deciding it wasn't worth telling that agent, he got ready. "Okay, I think I'm ready. I'm a magic user, so I can manipulate the elements. I can probably use that to my advantage. He can't be _completely _invincible."

Walking to the bookcase, Kiel opened a secret passage. "Kiehl is extremely dangerous. Be careful..." And with that, Delta entered.


	7. Meeting Kiehl

Discaimer:

I do NOT own Ragnarok, so get over it!

Author's Note: This story is accurate enough to be a walkthrough to the Kiel Quest. Also, in this story, I wrote the order of the swords as 3142. In the game it's 4231. I think Gravity had is ass backwards. The way I wrote it in the story makes COMPLETE sense. Dun think so? You try to figure it out. XD

Delta entered a room with five beds. A box next to a giant lego block, a radio, a pot, and the door were the only interesting things. Finding that the door was locked, he went and looked around. Maybe there was a key hidden in the room? Checking the flower pot, he frowned at the message written on the bottom.

The rabit often observes the door

The night eats the pickled orange

Setting the pot down, he decided not to bother with that rediculous message and checked the receiver next to the closest bed. He jumped at the voice that he heard. "I've never seen you before. Did father send you to kill me? We'll just see about that! Go ahead, try to find me, adventurer..." Just then, two robots appeared, and attacked. He was being watched. Scaling bolts of lightning at them, he watched as they fell. A Black Keycard fell on the floor and he picked it up.

Now safe from the threat, Delta checked out the box. It had buttons for every letter in the alphabet on the top. Perhaps he needed to enter a code to open it? After trying many strange things, he got annoyied. In anger, he entered "Open the door" To his surprise, the door made a strange sound, and the box opened and he received a Toy Key. It was plastic, and very light. Examining the door, it had a slot just big enough for the Black Keycard.

It lead to a cave. It was pretty straight-forward. As Delta walked about, he was caught off-guard. A Constant had snuck up and exploded near him. The explosion sent Delta flying, where he was then caught by Aliot. He had to think fast to avoid those huge scissors as they snipped around. Struggling, he broke free and finished with a Double Casted Lightning Bolt.

The rest of the walk was uneventful, and Delta ended up in a metal room. Pieces of the floor were missing, and the machines looked like they were in bad shape. To his left was a metal door. Examining the keyhole, he took out the Toy Key and slipped it into the hole. A click was heard, and the doore opened, but only to reveal another passageway.

This time there was a Maid sweeping about, minding her own business. Deciding it best if he left her alone, he walked by, only to stop at the sound of an explosion. Turning around, he was met with a dusty broom in the face. A Contant had tried to chase him, but hit the Maid instead. Webbing the Maid in place, he Double Casted Cold Bolt. When she fell, he let out a sigh of relief.

The next room had an authentic look. Bookshelves, an old dest, a few collumns holding the ceiling, and a small table in the corner. Checking the desk, Delta found another Black Keycard, which he assumed went to the nearby door. Inserting the keycard, the door opened with a click. Once the door opened, he was met with a Constant. He managed to web it just in time, and backed off. It exploded when he sent a Fireball at it.

The cave went on for a bit, and split. Deciding to head left, Delta stopped as he saw the dead end, and the three Constants that inhabited it. He slowly turned around and took the right path leading to another room. Large capsules lined the walls, and there were tables covered in bottles containing various liquids. Hearing a sound, he turned around to find another Aliot. It was holding a Black Keycard in its hand, and taunting him. Obtaining the keycard wasn't too difficult once he cornered the robot and spammed Cold Bolts at it. Opening the door, Delta was sure to be ready for any unwelcome _suprises_.

As predicted, there was another Constant. He had already prepared a Fire Bolt just in case, and cast it on the ball of wires. It exploded, and Delta continued.

This was the final door. It had to be. It was made of heavy metal and quite secure. Delta could hear the hinges squeeking a bit. It didn't shut all the way, but it was too heavy to just open with your hands. Grabbing a nearby Solid Iron Piece, Delta wedged it in between the door and started to pull. It budged a tiny bit, but he stopped when he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. As he turned, he was met with two Aliot and two Alicel. This was quite a problem. Running back through the cave, he tried to seperate them. Once completed, he took them out one by one. Going back to the roorn, he continued to pull. It took quite a while, but he finally managed to get the door open just enough for him to slip through.

The room was huge. A large sheet of glass covered the huge hole that appeared to be water. Most of all, it was finally time. Looking forward, Delta spotted a tall young man with short grey hair, miniglasses, and a huge blue coat. This must be Kiehl.

"I'm surprised you made it this far, adventurer. I bid you welcome to my humble room. I assume that you've come for the Condensed Memory Scroll...My mind." Delta felt very intimidated by his presense. "You can understand why I can't let you have it, so if you really want the Condensed Memory Scroll, then show me what you've got!"

Just then, Kiehl summoned an Aliot. He stood in amusement at Delta's struggle to keep it away. There were no webs nearby, so that wasn't an option. All he could do now, was call upon a Fire Wall to shield him as he readied his Double Casting. When the wall subsided, he unleashed a barrage of Lightning Bolts that felled the Aliot fast. He heard a clapping sound, and turned around.

The grin of Kiehl's face made Delta's hair stand on end. "Hmph! You're pretty good. Father must have spent a lot of money to hire you. So has he sent you to kill me?"

"Kiel Hyre sent me to ask you to stop turning all the Third Generation robots into killing machines! How can you do something like that to other robots like yourself?" Delta realized that Kiehl was merely playing around with him.

Kiehl explained his theory. "Why not? It's said that man was made in the image of God. Well, robots were made in the image of man. You humans kill each other as much as you like, as far as I can tell. It might not be ethical for me to provide weapons to humans that need them...But that's why they are weapons. It's more humane for robots to fight than humans. Robots don't naturally feel pain or emotions...Not unless they're specially programmed. Sorry, but I don't plan to stop what I'm doing."

"Money has nothing to do with this! No one has payed me anything! I'm here because I don't want this world to become a heaping wasteland!" Delta had to catch his breath real fast. "You even said so yourself! Humans aren't perfect! No matter what, humans will hate! Look at the fighting now...Not too much of it...But when these robots become weapons, they'll destroy everything. Humans tend to abuse power. I know, I've seen it. They are blinded."

There was a long silence, and Delta continued. "Listen to me. I'll tell you a story. A long time ago, Magic was used as an everyday thing. Watering the plants, heating things, moving things, you name it. It was great. Then one day, one human realized he could use this Magic to harm people. He abused this power. Now Magic is a means of fighting. That's what it has become. You may be trying to help us, but one day, _someone _will realize what they can do with this new technology. It will no longer be of help."

Keihl sighed. "Aside from that, my father showed me a great example of how far a human could go for his own selfishness by destroying a family. And therefore, I don't think he could create better robots than mine."

"Humankind may not be perfect, but think who you're dealing with! Rekenber is the epitome of human evil! How can you support them like this?" Delta was pumped. Just the thought about Rekenber put him on edge.

Keihl shook his head. "Enough of this garbage. I know what you want, and you're going to have to fight me to get it!"

Brushing his hair to the side, Delta readied his Staff. "If that's how you want it, fine by me!" With that said, Delta rushed at Keihl. Amused, Keihl jumped back. He began to rapidly charge. Swinging his staff, Keihl put out his arm to block it, leaving a horrible vibration in the staff. Delta scoffed, and jumped back. Keihl rapidly approached, but Delta would fix that. "Heavens...DRIVE!" spikes came out from the ground, knocking Keihl back.

Suddenly, several people in suits came down from the ceiling.

"Well played adventurer. I should have known father would send the best after me, but I still have a few Trump Cards left. I think...I'll take you to hell with me, if robots can even go there."

One of the agents in the room was Mitchell. "No! We''re locked in!"

Kiehl laughed. "Yay! Lets burn everything down!"

"Quick! Use Kiel Hyre's power device! Hurry!" Mitchell suggested.

Delta attached it to the body and jumped back.

Kiehl was entertained. "I can't move? This day is just full of surprises! Oh well, time for my other Trump Card."

"What? How many Trump Cards do you have?" questioned Mitchell.

Soon, a voice began to speak, and it echoed throughout the room. "I'm so disappointed. I can't believe none of you thought of this." Mitchell began demanding who the voice came from, and was answered with "Please, don't insult me. You know this voice. Its been talking to you the entire time."

"Impossible!" remarked Mitchell. "How can there b two of you?!"

Delta shook his head in amusement at Mitchells ignorance, but decided to let Kiehl explain. "Hahahahah! I'm a robot! I can make extra bodie, switch brains with them. It's awfully convenient let me tell you. Anyway, I don't mean to show off, but I better reveal to you my final Trump Card. First of all, I know all about you Layla." Mitchell was shocked. "I have a few spies of my own."

One of the other agents spoke up. "Mitchell, I'm sorry I had to get you involved in all of this."

"Wolkeus? Kaiser?! You're the spy? But you risked your life to save our president! This is crazy! All of it!"

Wolkeus smiled. "This is just the result of elaborate plans that were made years ago. I didn't expect you to be this surprised, Mitchell. It's the way the game is played, and you know that."

Kiehl cut in. "Well, Kaiser, she took it pretty badly, but at least you're being gentlemanly about it. Well, I'd like for us all to get better aquainted, but we better say our farewells here. This place will be gone in five minutes. Ah, and Ms. Layla, you're coming with us. We have questions." Wolkeus apprehended Mitchell. "I'm curious to what the presidents plans are, so if you would, Mister Kaiser, escort Ms. Layla please."

All the agents were escorted out of the room and it was just Delta and that voice. "Here, I'm aware that father sent you to get this. Consider it my final gift to him. I'm surprised he left this ring inside me though. I imagine it must be precious to him. I also have a message I would like you to give to him. The body I'm using right now? I made it myself with the most advanced technology. Consider it a Fourth Generation Robot, if you will. Father will understand. Also, we have three minutes to evacuate. You're a worthy opponent and a human I respeft. I don't know if we'll meet again in the future, but who knows? I'll open the exit for you. Farewell."

With that, and exit opened on the other end of the room. Delta hurried to Kiel.

After explaining everything, Kiel had one last request. For Delta to go back to the factory and destroy Kiehl once and for all...

Author's Note: That concludes the quest. I may be adding another chapter depicting Delta's final confrontation with Kheil at the factory, but I'm not sure. I guess it depends on the feedback I get? :3


	8. The Final Fight

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ragnarok, but I DO own Delta. ;3

Added new monsters for spice :D

Note: This Kiel D-01 uses skills unique to Essence RO, the server that I play. Kiel will use moves that he shouldn't know.

Back in Lighthalzen, Delta was stocking up an all the supplies he'd need. Potions, Fly Wings, ect. Having finished this, he wandered back to that factory. Yes, the Robot Factory. Delta needed to set Kiehl straight. As if Guardians weren't already great for defending, if these were used as weapons, who knows what will break loose. Keycard in hand, he headed to the elevator which was near the entrance. Swiping the Keycard through the slot, the door opened. It was a strange feeling, and as it stopped, his stomach flopped. Delta had never been on an elevator before.

The hall was clear, and all was looking good, until a Constant came by at lightning speed. Luckily he noticed and was able to jump away before it exploded. This explosion was bad news. Doors opened and robots came out to see what the ruckus was when they found Delta, an intruder.

Aliza readied her broom, Alice hers, and her Wild Rose growled. Alicel's claws gleamed in the light, blood speckled over them. Aliot had his blades ready, hung over his head. These Delta had seen before, but there were others.

One was short, like a child. Short blonde hair and a school uniform that was obviously too big for him. He had a cannon protruding from his arm. Another was average in size, much like Alicel, only she had a ponytail and a machette.

This wasn't looking too good for Delta. The biggest threat came first. Taking a bullet to the arm, Delta hurled many Double Casted Thunder Bolts at the smallest one. It fell fast. Wincing in pain, he grabbed a web from nearby and webbed the approaching Aliot. The girl with the machette was next. He focused hard and muttered "Soul Burn" and the machine, having no soul to burn, began malfunctioning.

No longer a threat, Delta turned to be met with a broom to the face. Dust in his eyes, he backed up, forgetting Aliot was there. He had to think fast to avoid the incoming blade. Throwing up a Safety Wall, he turned to deal with the Aliza. Not only was there an Aliza, but also an Alice. This called for mob control. Delta threw a Fireball at the group and watched them burn. The Safety Wall was growing thin, so he threw a Double Casted Cold Bolt at Aliot, watching it faulter. The hall was filled with the sound of metal on metal as the robots fell, one by one to the floor.

The smoke rolling off of the machines was nearly choking him. He waved the smoke away and continued down the hall, caught off-guard by a nearby Constant, the explosion threw Delta to the wall. This place was very hostile. Regaining his composure, he took out a Condensed White Potion and drank it. Bitter, but did the trick.

Delta approached an area with a bridge shaped like an X that was over a tank of water. Taking a few steps onto the bridge, he felt something touch his shoulder. Turning around, he was met by Keihl. "So we do meet again. Is there something you need from me?"

Keihl wasn't so intimidating anymore, and Delta was able to relax a bit. "I need you to stop all this nonsense. I won't watch you alter these students any further! What about Elly?!" The thought brought a tear to his eye. Elly didn't deserve any of this, and now she was unable to move, frozen like a stone. "Elly can't laugh, smile, talk, cry, nothing! What do you plan to do with her? Make her another one of your violent puppets?!"

"Oh, I didn't think you felt that way. Elly hasn't been modified yet. If you want, I'll return her to you." The look on Kiehl's face never faultered as he spoke.

This wasn't what he wanted. "That's not the point, Keihl! All of them! I saw them as people! You are making puppets from them! I want you to stop this altogether!" Taking a breath, Delta continued his rant. "Look, take a second to think, to FEEL! You're alive. You have your own concionce(?) and you don't want to die. You are taking their free will away! You're treating them like toys, and I've had enough of it!"

The look on Kiehl's face showed that he understood, but he shook it. "No, you're lying! None of them are as alive as I am! I made this body with Homunculus technology! This is as real as it gets! I've had enough of this. You plan to stop me using force, if I do not comply?"

Delta nodded. "I'd rather not fight you. I respect you, but if it comes down to it, I will fight you. I will not allow you to continue this madness."

Kiehl sighed. "Fine, have it your way. Bare witness to my new body, and the powers it holds!" Keihl's back began to twitch, and a strange black substance sprouted out. It looked almost painful. It grew and melded together, a huge metal head forming to Keihls right. This substance was covered in eyes, and made the hair on Delta's neck stand on end. It was a grotesque transformation. "You still will not back down? Then I have no choice. I'd rather not be your enemy, but you carved your grave, now lay in it!" As that was said Kiehl dashed forward.

No time to think, Delta moved to the side. There wasn't much room to move on the bridge, but he had to make due with what he had. Unable to move very far, Keihl summoned the head on his side and it came forward, and before he knew it, he was in off the ground, the teeth of the head digging into his flesh. Delta let out a scream as the blood trickled down his side. The pain was intense, but he wasn't going to give in. He still had magic on his side, and with a grunt, he waved his arm toward Keihl while Double Casting a Thunder Bolt.

Flinching, the head let go, but it was over the water. Delta managed to grab the side of the bridge as he fell. He wasn't very strong physically, and had a hard time pulling himself back up. Once up, he flew back onto the bridge from a fierce kick to the stomache. Kiehl hadn't taken much damage yet. His new body was extremely durable.

Delta rushed toward Kiehl and let off a Stone Curse. "How does it feel to be as still as stone? Now you know what THEY felt!" He cast Volcano on the floor to power up his Fire spells. "And now you know what hell feels like!" Delta threw a Double Casted Fire Bolt at Kiehl, and he reeled in pain as the curse broke. Delta didn't stop there. "And here's the pain of those who are to suffer from your twisted desires!" Spamming Heaven's Drive, Keihl retaliated with a Land Protector.

Cursing to himself, Delta jumped back. Any Area of Effect skills he had were useless, but thankfully he was a Professor and specialized in single target spells. Releasing a Double Casted Cold Bolt, he made sure to hit the target. Keihl began to bleed. His upgrade also makes him vulnerable. He has upgraded himself with a body made from Homunculus technology. This means his body was partially real. Of course most of his body was robotic, so flesh wounds didn't matter a bit.

"Heh, good good. You put on quite a show here. Lets see how long you last, eh?" With that said, Keihl used his power to alter the area around them. It was a choking sensation, as Delta grew weaker. Hardly able to move, he was forced to run back as far away as he could. Unfortunantly, another Aliot was at the end of the bridge, blocking his escape. Drinking another Condensed White Potion he regained his lost strength, but it wasn't enough for his lost Mana. That was fine by him though, because now that Keihl was partially real, he had some life force to him that Delta could sap with a Soul Change.

Keihl had to admit, Delta was able to counter most of his attacks thus far. Summoning his extra head once again, Delta wasn't going to fall prey to it yet again. A Safety Wall was enough to keep it from biting him for a while as he pulled himself together.

Noticing the Safety Wall, Keihl used Lex Divina to stop Delta from casting any spells. Let Aeterna was used next, and as the Safety Wall wore off, Keihl used Magnum Break. The Silence wore off and Delta jumped back. He wasn't stupid. Magnum Break was an AoE attack, so he threw up a Land Protector to prevent Keihl from "Fucking his shit up" as they say. Sadly, Keihl saw this and used Ganbantein to negate the Land Protector's effects. This irritated Delta to no end. Just when he thought he had the upper-hand, Keihl would turn everything around on him.

Finally Delta noticed the wires on Keihl's back. This looked like a vital part of his power. Taking out his Dagger of Counter, Delta ran around him as fast as he could and cut the wire. It took a few slashes, but the wire snapped, and the black ooze began to subside. The mechanical head fell to the floor and shattered. Keihl was left immobile, staring in disbelief. He was defeated by a human. A mere flesh and blood human.

A voice echoed from the distance. "Delta! It's me, Kiel! I've had Allysia set bombs across the factory! You should try to escape as soon as you can!"

Delta looked at Keihl, laying there in shock. Offering his hand to the misguided robot, Keihl just stared. Shacking his head, he grabbed Delta's hand. "This place will blow up soon. I'll find Elly and get her out of here. You just worry about getting yourself out without getting lost." Delta nodded, and began running. It wasn't too hard to escape from the factory.

Sitting in the distance with Kiel, Delta watched the factory explode. He couldn't help but wonder if Keihl made it out okay or not. He couldn't bring himself to completely destroy him, as much as he should have. Maybe it was because he believed he could change.

Watching the explosions, they turned to a familiar voice. "Grampa!" It was Elly. She ran up to them, throwing her arms around Kiel. "Grampa! Delta!" Smiling, Delta looked off into the distance in hopes of seeing Keihl, but he wasn't there.

Delta sighed in dissapointment. "Elly...What happened to Keihl?"

Elly looked at Delta strangely. "Keihl? I don't know."

A voice from behind them put Delta at ease. "Worried about me?" It was Keihl. He wasn't in good shape, but he was alive. "Heh, don't look so scared, old man. I think I kinda understand what Delta was trying to tell me now."

"You mean it?" Delta said in surprise.

Keihl smiled. "Yeah, I do. And its thanks to you for setting me straight, even if you had to beat the sense into me." They all laughed. Keihl finally understood that what he did was wrong. He would repent for what he had done.


End file.
